On The Beach
by IceQueen In The Summer
Summary: This is what would have happened in Purgatory after the last kiss between Erica and Godou. Takes place from Episode 12 of the Anime where Godou saves Erica's life. [LEMON] [ERICA x GODOU] [ONE SHOT]
**On The Beach**

 _This is a one shot from Campione in episode 12 when Godou and Erica are in purgatory. The scene starts where the two are on the beach and Erica is lying against the rock with Godou sitting next to her. Form the English dubbed version of the anime._

~o~O~o~

Erica was breathing hard, as she lay against the rock and she turned her head to face Godou. "Hey Godou" she said in her tired voice. "What is it" he asked leaning forward to her. "I'm sorry, but I won't make it, would a kiss be too much to ask of you?" she asked looking at Godou who looked shocked. "Hey, just hold on, you're gonna be alright" he said sternly leaning to her again. Erica shook her head "By body's been attacked by the astral plains air, you can't heal me. That's why I'd like a kiss from the one I love before I go" she said with a smile on her face while she still breathed heavily. "The one you love, this is serious and you're making a joke" he said looking down shaking a little as he said this. "In that case perhaps you will believe me when I try a more constructive tone" she said closing her eyes.

"When I'm gone" she started "Listen you'll be fine" Godou interrupted her with a worry in his voice. "Once that happens, I'd like you to rely on the head of the copper black cross, he's done more than you" she said "What are you saying" Godou interrupted her again. "Try to take care of Yuri and Lilly, they're so talented you're lucky to have them" she continued. "Erica what are you saying, you're talking like you're" he said to her as she closed her eyes and smiled up at him. "Yeah, these are my last requests, I know I'm dying disloyally without permission, okay" she said with a tear running down her face. "Stop it, I don't want to hear you talk this way anymore Erica" Godou said slamming his fist into the sand below him. "No, listen to me. You're a god slaying king" she said then started coughing badly her eyes tightly closed, when Godou saw this he looked up at her.

"I won't be able to stay with you anymore, I'm sorry" she said with tears running down her face and her eyes half closed her breathing still short. Godou looked shocked at her then looked down at the sand, "I guess I, I don't understand why you care for me so much" he said sadly still looking down. "Isn't that obvious, it's because" she said placing her hand on Godou's whose was still fisted in the sand. "You're the one, I love more than anything. Godou, I truly do love you" she said and Godou's eyes widened in shock. "Did you really not believe me" she said and Godou remembered the time in Italy when she confessed her love for him. "Why me, why would someone as great as you care about me" he asked holding her hand as he looked down at her. Erica had her eyes closed "I can't believe it myself either, but basically it was love at first sight" she said and Godou gasped softly. "You claim to be a pacifist, but when the moment came, you jumped in without hesitation and enjoyed the fight more than anyone. In that instant you stole my heart. I wanted to be with you in all those future moments, that's all" she said weakly.

"Erica" Godou said looking down at her then closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them quickly and determination was visible in them. He leaned closer taking his free hand while the other was still holding hers and raised her back up placing his hand behind her neck. "You just had to make me say all that, you're such a tease" she said but as soon as she finished the last word Godou's mouth came crashing onto hers. He kissed her passionately pressing her closer to him holding her up as he kissed her their tongues moulding together. When they finally parted for air "That was the first time you, the first time you really k…" Erica didn't get to finish since Godou's lips came crashing onto hers once again this time harder than before. He pushed her back slightly and the hand that was holding hers before was now resting on the sand holding him steady. His other hand still holding the back of her neck as he pressed her closer to him deepening the kiss.

He released her and she fell back on the sand breathing heavily. "Godou be a little gentler" she said as Godou climbed above her his arms and legs on either side holding her in the middle. "I can't accept this, there is no way they are taking you away from me" he said looking at Erica who had her eyes closed. Godou suddenly felt power rushing through him and he realised what he had to do. He looked down at her "Promise me Erica" he said and she slowly opened her eyes. "Even if the world ends or all of the gods turn out to be my enemies, promise me you'll never leave my side" he said as Erica looked up at him. "Yes, I promise" she said with a small smile on her face. "I will inject you with my divine protection, I imagine it will be rough but bear with it" he said looking down at her. "I will no matter what, please Godou" she said and Godou took a breath before leaning down and kissing her with such passion that he had to hold himself up with his hands on either side of her. Their tongues fighting for dominance when they released for air.

"Erica, you ready" he asked and she nodded. He leaned down again this time pushing some of his power into her making her moan in both pain and pleasure. As he kissed her he took one of his hands and placed it in hers locking their finger while putting one of her legs over his shoulder so he could press harder and deeper into her. She gripped his shirt tightly when he bit her lip making blood run down the side. As this happened her eyes widened and she moaned out in pleasure as his power covered her. She was gasping for air when Godou pulled back slightly. "How do you feel" he asked looking down at her "It feels so warm". Erica said as she raised her hands placing them on either side of his face then brought him down to kiss him passionately. Removing one of his hands from the sand he brought it up to her waist and slid it under her shirt. Erica gasped at the touch of his skin against hers breaking the kiss. "Godou" she said as he looked down at her. "I refuse to lose you" he said holding her tighter leaning in closer. "Then make me yours" she whispered with a smile and his eyes widened.

He didn't need to be told twice, in this position he was more than ready to comply with her request. Leaning down he captured her lips again while he held her back lifting her up slowly so she was sitting on the sand with him. He broke the kiss and looked in her lavender coloured eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he said with a serious look knowing that it would be really hard to stop but he was willing to do it for her. "If I wasn't then I wouldn't have told you to make me yours" Erica said smiling at Godou who kissed her again. Placing one of his hands on her hip Godou slowly lifted it up so it was touching the skin of Erica's waist. Erica was holding onto Godou's shirt when he released her. Moving slowly he lifted one of her legs and slowly began to remove her boots opening the zip then tossing the boots away along with his as well.

Standing up and then helping Erica up he led her to where the grass was. "I think that the sand would be uncomfortable don't you think" he said reaching the grass when he grabbed Erica's hips and lay her down on the grass. He placed his hands at her waist again and slowly lifted up her shirt while Erica tugged on his shirt pulling it over his shoulders and into the spot where Godou had put her shirt. "God your beautiful" he said leaning down giving kisses down her jaw to her shoulder. He began to nibble on her ear as he began to undo her belt when Erica stopped him. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at Erica who grinned up at him. Using her strength she pushed Godou off and switched positions so that she was on top of him. "If you tried to remove these pants we would be here all day" she said looking down when she felt something hard touch her. She grinned up at him when she realised that it was manhood.

She bit her lip and slowly began to remove her pants throwing them on the pile. Godou pushed her down again swapping positions so he was on top. He also removed his pants leaving both of them in their underwear. He moved his hand to the front of Erica's bra where the clip was and slowly opened it releasing her breasts to him. Erica moaned at the sudden cold breeze touching her sensitive flesh. "Perfect" he said leaning down and covered one of her nipples with his mouth sucking softly. Erica moaned and her back arched a little but Godou pushed her back down. He took one of his hands and began to play with the unoccupied nipple rubbing it softly as it became erect like the other. "Godou, please" Erica moaned knowing that Godou was teasing her. Godou grinned at Erica could feel it on his lips that was covering her mound. He took his hand that wasn't on one of Erica's breasts and moved it down to her underwear tucking it under the elastic strap.

He slipped his hand in and felt that she was already very wet. He released her breast to lean up to face her. "You are sure about this Erica, there is no turning back after this" Godou said and Erica nodded. Godou kissed her once again with such passion that he was actually pushing Erica up slightly. While their lips were locked he took his free hand tugged on his boxers pushing them down his legs then kicking them off so they landed somewhere else. He then moved to Erica's underwear pulling them off with little effort leaving them both bare to each other. When they broke apart a string of saliva parted with them and Erica opened her eyes slowly since they were slightly foggy. She looked down slowly and her eyes widened when she way Godou's member ready her. _"Bloody hell he's huge"_ Erica thought then looked up in Godou's eyes which almost had a primitive look in them.

Godou leaned in closer using his knees to spread Erica's legs and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes "Are you ready?" he asked and Erica nodded. "Yeah, but it's my first time" Erica said and Godou nodded leaning in closer so his mouth was at her ear. "It will hurt at first, I'm sorry" he said and started pushing inside her slowly. Erica look in a deep gasp and gripped onto Godou's back clawing at his skin. _"GOD THIS HURTS"_ Erica yelled in her head biting on Godou's shoulder so she wouldn't scream. Godou felt Erica's teeth pierce his skin making him grunt slightly _"She must really be in pain, better get the sore part over with then"_ he thought when he felt some resistance. _"Hard to believe she still has a hymen with all the fighting she does"_ Godou thought looking down at Erica who had her eyes tightly shut. "Just breathe" he said and Erica nodded slightly. He withdrew slightly and then with one long thrust he broke through Erica's barrier and buried himself all the way to the hilt inside her. This time before Erica could scream Godou covered her lips with his so she was silenced.

When they parted Erica whimpered slightly from the pain with tears rolling down her face. "Erica, are you alright" Godou asked and Erica slowly opened her eyes. "Yeah, you're just really big" she said with a pained smile. Godou could feel that she was still trying to adjust to him and her breathing was short. After a few moments Erica gave a slight nod and Godou moved slightly inside her making her gasp. A few small pushes and the whimpers turned to small moans of pleasure. "You can go faster" Erica said with her eyes closed. Godou gave a sharp thrust forward making Erica's eyes shoot open as he hit her spot deep inside her. "AHH!" Erica moaned as he hit it again. Godou picked up his pace when he felt Erica's sheath contract around him. "Godou, I'm going to…" Erica moaned as she climaxed gripping Godou's sides with her legs for strength. Godou grunted as she continued to move around him.

She was breathing hard when she came down from her high. "I'm not finished yet" Godou said in a husky voice which made Erica moan since he was still hard inside her. Godou leaned forward so his mouth was at Erica's ear. "Turn over" her whispered making Erica looked confused. With one swift movement Godou turned Erica over so that she was on her stomach while he stayed buried inside her. Erica yelped and turned her head back so she could look at him. Godou raised Erica's behind up while he was on his knees and thrust into her hard. Erica moaned out loudly in pure pleasure. "Godou, you're so deep" Erica was able to mumble out when she was pushed forward by another one of Godou's hard thrusts. _"He's hitting my womb he's so deep"_ Erica thought as she arched her back slightly.

Godou placed his hands on her hips so he pulled her back onto him while he thrust forward creating deeper penetration. _"I won't last much longer with her flexing around me"_ Godou thought as he started to pick up his pace even more. Erica balled her hands into fists and curled her toes from the pleasure when she noticed that Godou's member had started to expand slightly inside her. "Erica, I'm going to cum" Godou grunted out as he pushed Erica down slightly so he could hit her even deeper. "Then, do it inside me please Godou" Erica moaned when she felt the entrance of her womb behind hit harder than before and Godou's seed filled her. Godou grunted as he released inside her still thrusting slightly as Erica's sheath milked him for everything he had. They were both breathing hard when Godou fell to the side bring Erica with him since he was still imbedded within her.

Erica slowly turned to face Godou and had a smile on her face, sweat was running down both of their skins and they both took deep breaths. "That was" Erica started "Amazing" Godou finished her sentence and she nodded in agreement. "Yeah" Erica mumbled feeling Godou's limp member slip out of her. They stayed in each other's warm embrace for a few moments when realization finally struck Godou. "Oh shit, what if you get pregnant" he said and Erica placed a hand on his cheek stroking it softly. "That just means another adventure" Erica said with a smile on her face and Godou rolled his eyes then planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "You already know that I love you" Godou said and Erica nodded. "But you have all the others, even the Japanese magic leaders have decided that either Ena or Yuri will be your wife" Erica complained with a pout. Godou rolled over so he was hovering above Erica again.

"I don't care what they say Erica, if there will be anyone I will marry it will be you. I don't know how the others are going to react to this but I honestly don't care" Godou said as he kissed Erica again locking their fingers together. When they broke apart for breath Godou slowly opened his eyes to look at Erica who had tears in hers. "What's wrong, did I hurt you?" Godou asked concerned and Erica shook her head. "No, just the opposite actually, because I truly do love you Godou" Erica said with a smile and Godou took a sigh of relief. Godou put his hand behind Erica's back and lifted her up the ground so that she was sitting up with him and he kissed her passionately. "I want you to promise me something Godou" Erica said breaking the kiss to look at Godou with serious eyes. "What would that be?" Godou asked placing his hand on Erica's hip. "I don't care what happens in the future but I am your number 1 as a knight and lover" Erica said and Godou gave her a mischievous grin bringing his lips to her ear.

"Trust me you are all that I will ever need, I promise that you are the only one I will ever make love to" he kissed her on the lips "The only one I will ever give my heart to" he kissed her again on the lips. "And the only one I would even consider marrying or having my children, this is promise on my name and as a Campione" Godou said and then kissed her passionately. After a few moments Erica smiled up at him "You didn't have to go that far but I will hold you to it" she said pushing Godou down so she was above him. "And I promise that you are the only one I will ever make love with" she kissed the side of his neck. "The only one I will give my heart to" she kissed his jaw. "And the only one whose children I will have and marry, and I promise this on my honour as a knight" Erica said kissing Godou on the lips passionately.

After breaking the kiss Godou ran his fingers through Erica's golden hair. "We should get dressed" Godou said looking down seeing he was naked when he felt a cold wind brush across his skin sending shivers up. "Yeah I know, we never know when she might come back" Erica said and stood up starting to get dressed while Godou watched her. "You need to get dressed as well" she reminded him and he quickly got out of his trance. After they got dressed they walked hand in hand back down to the beach and lay down on the sand hearing the ocean rise and fall. "I wonder how your sister will react to this" Erica said and Godou's eyes widened "Oh no" he muttered and sighed.

 **End**

IceQueen In The Summer


End file.
